Highschool Hell
by Fire Nymph
Summary: Rated for room to grow. Yuna/Tidus, highschool, musshy romance, and you get the idea right? well what are you waitin' for? go read it! Chap 3 up!
1. Character Descriptions

Highschool Hell  
  
By: Fire Nymph a.k.a. Siera Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything Squaresoft makes and am not making any profit off this. A/N- this is an AU! (meaning not along with the game plotline) definite Tidus/Yuna, Lulu/Sephiroth (yes FF7 characters are allowed =P), and maybe a little Auron/Rikku (still thinking on it.) This first chapter is mainly the characters descriptions since I changed them up a little.  
  
Lulu- A goth and Yuna's sister-like figure since her parents died in a plane crash  
  
Sephiroth- also a goth, current drummer in the neighborhood heavy metal band 'The Mystics', and has had a crush on Lulu since childhood.  
  
Yuna-Quiet and semi-nonsociable girl whos parents died in a plane crash, now lives with her faithful guardian Kimahri, and considered an outcast in the school (I also made it to where that blue thing she has is the only thing she has to remember her parents by)  
  
Tidus- very handsome transfer student (and very much real and non- dreamlike) from Zarkanand (SP?!) High, kinda rowdy, and tries to make everyone his friends.  
  
Rikku- cheerleader whos friends with practically everybody except for the Goths an a few others, Yuna's distant cousin, and has a semi-crush on her English teacher (*cough*Auron*cough*)  
  
Cloud- Sephiroth's younger brother..that's pretty much it for him.  
  
Aeris- Cloud's very nice girlfriend (*looks at everyone's shocked faces* what?! I happen to like Aeris and him together..*huffs*) again that's all you'll need to know  
  
Auron- Rikku's English teacher, doesn't do much of anything but drink sake and take naps at his desk  
  
Kimahri- Yuna's REALLY cool guardian since her parents died.  
  
Wakka- Annoying guy who everyone hates and constantly follows Lulu around.  
  
Seymour- geeky pervert who likes Yuna and spies on her 24/7  
  
Random Moogle- principle..er...that's it e_e 


	2. Chapter 1: The New Student

Highschool Hell Chapter 1: The New Student  
  
By: Fire Nymph a.k.a. Siera Disclaimer: Me no own so you no sue.. A/N- Not much.yeah Yuna's pretty much OOC in this (as well as everybody else.except maybe Rikku and Tidus)  
  
Beep Beep Beep!  
  
SLAM  
  
A groggy Yuna slowly opened her eyes. "Oh goodie..another WONDERFUL day of Trabia High.." she muttered sarcastically then sighed. Today was going to be one of those days. The sky was blue, not a single cloud in sight, and the birds were chirping merrily outside her window.  
  
Yep. Today was gonna suck.  
  
Yuna slowly got out of bed, trying to keep from snuggling into the warm covers and going right back to sleep. She sighed. "I wonder if anything interesting will happen today.." she whispered to herself. Just then an excited chirp floated into the room. Yuna scowled, a habit she had picked up from hanging around Lulu too much. "Nope. Not a chance."  
  
Sighing for the third time that morning, she hopped out of bed and walked into her closet. Not really caring what she wore, Yuna plucked a long sleeved black turtle necked shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
Glancing at the clock she slipped on her old black boots (A/N-you know the ones she wears in the game), and hurried down the stairs to eat breakfast before having to rush out of the house in time so she and Lulu could walk to school together.  
  
Upon entering the kitchen, her nose picked up a delicious smell coming from the small stove. Glancing around she spotted her guardian hunched over a slightly smoking pan.  
  
"Morning Kimahri." Yuna greeted. "Morning Yuna. Breakfast is almost ready. Take a seat at the table, I should be done here in a second." Yuna nodded.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Kimahri took his eyes off the simmering bacon, he smiled softly. "Sure. Could you get the plates and silverware out? I haven't gotten around to it yet.  
  
Yuna nodded and walked over to the small cabinets. Crouching down so she could get the plates, Yuna carefully lifted two porcelain plates, two knives, and two forks.  
  
After eating and hugging Kimahri good-bye, Yuna set off on her 30 minute walk to school. Rounding a corner she met an angry looking Lulu smacking Wakka on the head.  
  
"Trying to get you on a date again?" Yuna asked dully.  
  
"Yep. Don't know why he does it though, he already knows that I like-" quickly cutting herself off with a hand clamped over her mouth, Lulu turned a weird shade of red. "Ah..I mean..I um.erm.." she fumbled for words but couldn't find an excuse out of this one.  
  
Yuna smiled like a hyperactive child with ten pounds of sugar. "Ah..so the great 'Look at me and die' Lulu has a crush, eh? Hmmmmm..who could it be.." Yuna tapped her chin thoughtfully. Suddenly two hands covered Lulu's eyes.  
  
"Guess who!" a cheerful voice said.  
  
Lulu sighed. "You do that every time Sephiroth, it's starting to get old."  
  
"Aaaaawww..c'mon Lulu don't be such a party pooper!" Sephiroth pouted. (A/N- Sephiroth.party pooper.WHAT?!? O_O wow.HE's DEFINITELY OOC!)  
  
"Okay fine.just.get a new entrance or something." Lulu grumbled not noticing the all knowing and mischeivious grin Yuna was giving her.  
  
Casually walking up to Lulu Yuna said, "Don't worry Lulu I won't tell Sephiroth." Lulu looked sharply at Yuna as if to say 'How did you know THAT?!?!'  
  
Sephiroth overheard the statement , and wanting to know what they were talking about, walked over behind Lulu. "Won't tell me what?"  
  
Lulu visibly jumped at the question but tried to hide it. "Ummm.nothing..nothing at all..hehe.." Lulu tried not to look like she was hiding something but gave up as he looked at her with those eyes of his. (A/N- YEAH! They're sooo pretty!)  
  
Sephiroth still didn't believe her but quickly put that aside as they started walking after Yuna. "So did ya hear about the new transfer student?"  
  
Lulu didn't seem to care but deep down she wanted all the gossip on him. "Really? He or a she? Cute or REALLY ugly?" She had tried to hold her curiosity in but it had gotten the best of her.  
  
"I'm not sure, all I know is that they're from Zarkanand High."  
  
With that everyone arrived just in time to hear the bell for first period class to begin.  
  
After getting the books she needed for first period out of her locker, Yuna rushed up the stairs only to bump into a hard yet soft form. Yuna fell on her bottom with a slight yelp.  
  
Quickly getting up and dusting herself off, she looked up into the face of a very handsome boy with sandy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Yuna blushed but was able to maintain her cold exterior she used in school. "Sorry didn't see you there."  
  
Suddenly a grin graced his lips and his hand shot out in a friendly gesture. "HI! My name's Tidus what's yours?" Yuna wasn't sure if she should trust him but him grin seemed to be contagious. Shaking his hand she said, "Name's Yuna. Nice to meet you. Are you new here?" Tidus blinked then suddenly blushed.  
  
"Umm.yeah and I'm uh..kinda lost.." Tidus stuttered and seemed to turn a darker shade of red. Yuna smiled one of her VERY rare smiles. "What's your first class? I can show you the way to it." Tidus looked extremely grateful. "Thanks." Pulling out a sheet of paper with all his classes printed on it he said, "First hour I have Mrs. Lockheart."  
  
Yuna's smile seemed to grow wider. "That's my first hour class too. You'll like Mrs. Lockheart she NEVER gives homework and she's really nice. Anyway follow me!" Yuna's once cold exterior had vanished and in its place was a cheerful sparkly-eyed one.  
  
Reaching the door to the room , though, Tidus watched curiously as her cheerfulness was once again covered up by a cold front, keeping everything around at a distance. He didn't really know why she hid behind that front but figured he'd find out sooner or later.  
  
As she entered the classroom he noticed everyone stopped talking immediately and gave her disgusted looks. She acted as if it didn't bother her but deep down he figured it hurt her more than she let on.  
  
Stepping into the room all heads turned his way and he blushed.  
  
Walking up to the teacher he mentally gave himself a pat on the back for not making a fool of himself yet. "Umm.Mrs. Lockheart right? I'm the new transfer student."  
  
Mrs. Lockheart looked up at him and smiled. "Oh Hi honey! Tidus right?" After seeing him nod she continued. "Okay a few rules before you sit down. 1: call me Tifa! It makes me feel old when people call me Mrs. Lockheart. 2: umm.Kids? What was number 2?"  
  
Everyone in the room face faulted. "There is no number two!" someone shouted.  
  
Tifa blinked. "Oh..right..forgot. Anyway Tidus why don't you take a seat next to Miss Yuna over there. Yuna raise your hand so he knows who you are." Tifa addressed her.  
  
"Oh that's okay we already met in the hall." With that Tidus quickly bounded to his seat next to the pretty girl. "Hi again!" he greeted cheerfully.  
  
Yuna looked at him sadly and sighed. 'He just doesn't get that I'm an outcast does he.?'  
  
With that she turned her attention back to the manga she was making, not even trying to be as friendly as she wanted too. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Bet

Highschool Hell  
  
Chapter 2: The Bet By: Fire Nymph  
  
Disclaimer: me no own so you no sue!  
  
A/N: slight mistake, its supposed to be Zanarkand High not Zarkanand High sorry -_-;; Oh and please don't comment about the whole CloRis thing okay? I wanted to put Aeris as the teacher but I couldn't see her as one. eh..anyway sorry for lack of um.updating..er.*blushes* um.forgot! YEAH! I FORGOT! That's it uh-huh! Welp on to the story!  
  
'Okay..what happened to the Yuna I met outside?' Tidus looked around. 'And why does this class seem to hate her so much?' He noticed how all the other students seemed to avoid her or give her disgusted looks.  
  
Turning his attention back to Yuna he noticed her working diligently on some kind of comic book looking thing. Curious as to what it was he leaned over to get a better view.  
  
"Hey, whatcha working on?" Yuna looked up from her work and blinked.  
  
"Oh this? I'm working on a manga called 'Mystic Moon'. It's about a girl who falls in love with a boy who's really some kind of dream." (A/N-yeah yeah, I couldn't think of anything okay? Bleah =P) Tidus noticed she had gotten a far away look in her eyes as she told him about it.  
  
"Cool. Do you think I can read it once your done with it?" Yuna blinked, then blushed a light pink but soon recovered and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Sure I don't see why not." Suddenly she got a strange look in her eyes and turned away from him, in the process also putting up her cold front determined not to let him get through her defenses.  
  
By now Tidus was getting more confused than he had in his whole life. 'Why does she do that? Its not like I'm going to suddenly turn on her and give her the same looks she's getting now.' He looked around the room again and sighed. 'Why anyone wouldn't want to talk to her is beyond me. She's really nice...and cute..' At the last part of his thoughts Tidus blushed a deep crimson.  
  
'Snap out of it Tidus! You just met the girl and already you've got a crush on her!' Mentally smacking himself to focus Tidus quickly thought of something he could talk to her about.  
  
"Hey um.do you think you could show to my next class again Yuna?" Tidus' cheeks had a faint pink glow to them but was hastily covered.  
  
Yuna nodded. "Sure. Here, let me see your list of classes." After receiving the paper and reading it over, Yuna handed it back to him.  
  
Yuna gave him a small smile. "You're in all my classes so I can show you around. Our next class is with Mr. Auron. He really doesn't do anything except drink sake and take naps at his desk." Yuna seemed to remember something at this point too.  
  
"Oh and beware of Rikku. She's a cheerleader with a painfully obvious crush on Mr. Auron. She'll do ANYTHING to get his attention away from his sake." While she was talking Tidus had made a mental list on what and who to avoid.  
  
Yuna then scowled. "Also there's pervert named Seymour there. Guy needs serious help. Plus," she added darkly, "He's had an obsession with me ever since I first met him."  
  
Tidus also added on his list of who to kill if they ever laid a finger on HIS Yuna.  
  
'Wait a minute..MY Yuna? Since when was she MY Yuna?!' He glanced at Yuna from the corner of his eye.  
  
Her silky brown hair was loose and hung low to her shoulders. Her beautiful green and blue eyes were concentrated on making lines and faces on her paper again. He blushed.  
  
'She is beautiful.' Tidus had gotten a sudden idea into his head. "Hey Yuna do you think I could hang around you today? I mean since I'm new and all."  
  
She looked up at him with those eyes of hers, curious to see if he was telling the truth. Finding nothing that said he was lying she smiled, a genuine bright smile.  
  
"Sure! I could introduce you to Lulu and Sephiroth." She beamed up at him.  
  
Tidus blushed. 'She looks so cute when she does that.'  
  
Just then the bell rang signaling that first period was over. "Well c'mon Tidus I'll show you to Mr. Auron's English class." Tidus got up and quickly followed the still grinning Yuna out the door.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Did you see the way she grinned at him?" An over excited Lulu was seen hopping up and down beside an equally hyper Sephiroth.  
  
(A/N-uh..sorry but they're gonna be kinda hyper like Rikku in this.erm.yeah.OOCness for them)  
  
"Yeah! Maybe he's the one who can actually crack her barrier besides you and me!" Sephiroth seemed to be more overjoyed than Lulu. (A/N-hmmm.wonder why that is! e_e bah I'm evil!)  
  
'Once Yuna's happy then Lulu will stop worrying and.' Sephiroth glanced at the busty woman beside him. 'and then I can focus on Lulu more.'  
  
Suddenly a feral grin graced Lulu's lips. "Say Sephiroth how about we make a bet, hmmm?" Sephiroth instantly became nervous.  
  
'Lulu + grin=bad for me' Hiding his nervousness as best as he could he looked at her. "What kind of bet may I ask?"  
  
Lulu's grin became wider. "I bet you five bucks those two get together in two weeks!"  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "And if they don't?"  
  
Lulu took this into consideration. "Then..then.." She trailed off deep in thought. After a few moments she smiled brightly. "And if they don't, then I have to give you a kiss!" She blushed and instantly covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
'LULU YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT YOU HAD TO TREAT HIM TO ICE CREAM!!! ARGH!'  
  
Sephiroth tried to reamain calm but soon lost his composure and blushed. 'Well THAT sure was forward.'  
  
"Deal." 


	4. Chapter 3: Seymour Appears

Highschool Hell  
  
Chapter 3: Seymour Appears By: Fire Nymph  
  
Disclaimer: me no own so you no sue!  
  
A/N: okay.::takes deep breath:: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOORRRY! I didn't update in like.a MONTH! (I had end of term exams AND I hand to have surgery on my left hand..couldn't type for a while) O.O Well anyway for those who reviewed I would like to say this:  
  
YOU ARE THE MOST COOLEST PEOPLE EVER!! I looked through some peoples profiles and I'm either on their fav. Author list or fav. story list, and I think about 2 (not sure) had me on both! ::hops up and down like a nutcase:: I'm SOOO HAPPY! Just for that I'm writing more (whenever I'm not busy with end on the term exams)! Hope you enjoy the latest edition to 'Highschool Hell' {^}_{^}  
  
'So what if I'm crazy?! At least I'm NORMAL!' -me on milk. (dun ask.please just don't ask..)  
  
Lulu blinked. 'Did he just say what I think he said? Does that mean he...No Lulu Sephiroth's your friend of course he wouldn't like you like THAT!'  
  
Sephiroth fidgeted. "Ummmm...Soo how are we going to get those two together?"  
  
Lulu instantly stopped knocking herself silly in her mind. "Weeell.." She said mysteriously. They leaned in closer, whispering plans for the oblivious couple. The pair were currently skipping their classes for the day so they had enough time to plan everything out.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere!  
  
"So.this Seymour guy, what does he do exactly?" Yuna was surprised by Tidus' question.  
  
"Well he follows me around every chance he can get, takes pictures of me in the hall constantly, and one time my guardian Kimahri had to threaten him with his life because he was spying on me in my room.with that REALLY creepy camera he doesn't let go of." Yuna shivered visibly and it took all the restraint Tidus had not to put his arm around her.  
  
"Ohhhh YUUUUUNAAAA!!" Tidus nearly jumped out of his skin while Yuna didn't look affected.  
  
"What do you want Seymour?" Tidus flinched Yuna's voice was so.icy. Tidus turned around to look at the guy. He cringed mentally. The guy was, as Yuna put it, creepy. He DID have a weird looking camera, his hair stuck up in weird places, and there were REALLY weird designs of.something all over his face.  
  
Seymour simply smiled, showing a perfect row of teeth.yellow teeth. 'Another cringe worthy effect.' Tidus mentally noted. "I just wanted to see how my favorite person is doing."  
  
Seymour's eyes roamed her turned backside after finishing his sentence. 'Another reason to hate the guy.' Tidus was becoming more infuriated by the second., just as he was about to say something Yuna turned around and confronted him herself.  
  
"If you don't stop taking pictures of me and looking at me like a piece of meat I'll be forced to take action.again. Now we don't want that to happen now do we?" Tidus watched in amusement as Seymour twitched visibly.  
  
As if finally noticing his presence Seymour turned his gaze to the mysterious boy next to his Yuna.  
  
"And just WHO are you, may I ask?" There was an immense amount of venom in his voice, Tidus noticed.  
  
Before he could say anything.for the second time that day..Yuna had gotten a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"This," she pointed to Tidus, "Is Tidus Jecht(A/N: I couldn't think of a last name sooooo.yeah.-_-;;), my very good friend." Tidus looked down at her stunned. Seymour didn't seem to get it at first but slowly it dawned on him.  
  
"Y..You mean he's your." Seymour eyed him in utter disgust. "Your boyfriend?" Yuna's false smile faltered but stayed in place.  
  
"Please Yuna, you and I both know you could do better." Seymour looked smug while Tidus eyebrow twitched. "Like me for example."  
  
Yuna was about to comment when Tidus' voice broke through the air. "If you didn't harass Yuna all the time and look at her like that then maybe she might like you, but the way you treat her I'd say you don't even have a chance of getting on he 'Annoying yet Tolerable people' list!" Yuna blinked in surprise at the outburst while Seymour gaped open mouthed at him.  
  
'I wonder what made him say that..' Yuna noticed the oncoming fight quickly thought up an excuse to get Tidus out of there, plenty of kids had already gathered to see what the commotion was about and the shouting only made the crowd grow larger.  
  
"Uhhh..Tidus?" He looked down at the pleading gaze in Yuna's eyes and noticed for the first time the large crowd gathered around them in the hallway.  
  
"Okay folks show's over now SHOO!" people grumbled and there were a few dreamy sighs from the romance-obsessed girls in the area. Seymour cast another disdainful glance toward the pair.  
  
Yuna fidgeted for a second before turning her gaze to Tidus. "Sorry about that..uh.didn't mean to say that you were uh." Tidus knew she was having a hard time so he gave a nonchalant grin at her.  
  
"Don't worry about it Yuna." He glanced at the hanging clock that told them they had 2 minutes to get to class. "How bout we get to class hmm?"  
  
Yunas shot him an appreciative glance while leading him to the crazy class he was about to go into..not that he needed to know that anytime soon. She giggled a little.  
  
Tidus just smiled. Yes. This new school would be just fine.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Sephiroth was laughing while Lulu was leaning on him for support.  
  
"This..is..going to be..soo funny!" Lulu was clutching her stomach while gasping out her words.  
  
Sephiroth grinned. 'Yes..this, Yuna, will be your payback for making a fool of me at that party of yours in front of Lulu.' His grin turned into a good- natured evil one (a/n: is that even possible?!). 'Oh yes..payback is soooo sweet.'  
  
So uh.you like? I know it wasn't the best but I was rushing it so yeah.Please R/R 


End file.
